1. Technical Field
The invention relates to tubular lamps, particularly to LED lamp tubes.
2. Related Art
With advanced development of light emitting diodes (LEDs) technology and because of the advantages of low power-consuming, long durability, compact size and quick response, LEDs have been replacing conventional lamps. Particularly, LED lamp tubes for replacing conventional fluorescent tubes are a primary subject matter of the LED industry.
A conventional LED lamp tube includes a tube, a lighting module, a power supply and two electric connectors. The lighting module is accommodated in the tube. The lighting module includes a circuit board and LEDs. The LEDs are mounted on the lower side of the circuit board and electrically connected to the circuit board. The power supply is connected to the lighting module and located on the upper side of the circuit board. The two electric connectors are separately fixed at two ends of the tube.
The power supply of the conventional LED lamp tube, however, is located on the upper side of the circuit board. The heat generated from the power supply will affect the LEDs under the circuit board. That is to say, the LEDs will bear heat from themselves and the power supply. Thus durability of the LEDs will be shortened.